Together at last
by Reader1
Summary: ALL DONE Hot off the press read it now!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Will... Please come back

  
**  
Together at last  
  
**Note: I Don't own anything but the plot, the characters and places are all property of the brilliant Philip Pullman  
  
*********************************  
Lyra sat on the old rotting bench in the center of the park. She heaved a large sigh thinking of Will. He was most likely havening fun cutting into new worlds.. She shook herself remember, he had broken the knife and now was stuck in his world. Oh how she wanted a doorway to appear and Will to come walking out. But that was never going to happen. She burst into tears crying, remembering when they had to leave each other. Why, Why did he have to leave her here without a family. This thought brought on a fresh wave of tears she was walking now, not sure where she was going following something but she wasn't sure what. She followed until she found another bench, siting she reached into her bag and pulled out the Alethiometer and asked it a question, will I ever see Will again?. The hands spun wildly and then stopped the message it made no sense you already have where she thought and then she asked the Alethiometer its reply was as simple as look around She stood up slowly and as the sun was setting she saw a figure in a long jacket hurrying away, and then vanishing.  
****************************************************  
Lyra gasped as the figure vanished into thin air. it was like their was a window. Oh had will left only one window unclosed, had he left it open so he could come back to her. A wave of warmth passed through her body, she wanted to be with Will. It was almost like they were meant to be together. Lyra had reached the window by now and looked through. I looked like her world, but the bench she had been sitting on had vanished. She stepped into Will's world and looked around. Then she saw Will walking away, shoulders slumped looking at the ground. She thought of running up to him , but decided not to. He was sobbing and talking to himself at the same time all that she could make out was Lyra...Why ...She Leave me... Lyra walked back to the window and went home.  
Lyra was dumbfounded they both felt the same way about the other leaving them. Almost every night Lyra would sneak out of her world and go to Wills house. Once Will and his mom were having a fight over something. I don't want to leave this house, I don't want to move away from the window Will yelled at his mother. Well if we don't leave we will get sick and die Will's mother yelled back. Will looked confused then said shakily You mean we are not from this world?. no were're not his mother snapped, and then started shaking violently, "must get back home. With that she fell down and stopped moving...  
  
*********************************  
Ok please review. Give me ideas for the rest. if your Idea is good it might end up in the story. Thanks for reading.  



	2. Same World

HDM2

Together at last  
  
Note: I Don't own anything but the plot, the characters and places are all property of the brilliant Philip Pullman  
  
*********************************  
Lyra could only watch as Will's mother fell down and stopped moving, and the dog that followed her around lie down, put it's head in it's paw, and vanish. She looked on in horror as Will fell over his mother crying. She knew that will loved her with all his heart, she couldn't stand seeing him this way so she made up her mind to talk to will. She went to the front door and nervously knocked, she herd the sobbing stop as footsteps neared the door. Lyra had been waiting for this moment, but it just didn't seem right she decided. Quick where can I hide she thought to herself, and the answer came to her, behind the bushes. Lyra was just in the cover of the bushes when to door opened. God Will looked bad Lyra thought to herself, then realized that she was too when her mother had died for the sake of other people. Oh god how she wanted to try to comfort will, but she knew that now wasn't a good time. All the while Will had been looking out into space, he suddenly shook himself, moving inside and closing the door.   
Lyra woke from a heavy slumber to find the sun shining in through the windows, god what time is it she thought to herself as she stepped out of bed and went to the mirror. She looked at the watch that Will had given her. It read 11:59 am, wow Lyra thought I must have been very tired last night. She got dressed and then went out to the doorway in the park. Lyra had been thinking about Will again, she had been thinking about what they had done together during the Great War. How after he had left she realized how much she felt for him. She had to talk with him; she decided too go now after a quick lunch she went to a little cafe near her house. It was a place that she went often. She had the lunch of the day; a bowl of chicken soup and a tuna melt with Swiss cheese. Once she had finished and had paid she went through the doorway. Stepping out she bumped into something and fell backward. She looked up and saw... "Will" she said quietly, it appeared he was as startled as she was. He helped her up. "Thanks" she said is the same tone. Will seemed to know what she was about to say and gestured toward his house. This was too much for Lyra and she fell into Wills arms sobbing. Will hugged her and tried to calm her. They stood like that for almost 15 minutes. Lyra finally stopped crying and they walked together to Wills house.  
The last thing Lyra remembered before falling asleep, her head on Will's chest, watching a old romance, and then her eyelids closing drifts into the land of dreams. When she awoke she found herself on the couch alone. Her first thought was to go change and get some breakfast, this thought was replaced by a wave of worry, where's Will. She jumped up and looked around, all she found was a note it read: Lyra, I've gone out to get some food. You still like pastries right? Be back at about 9:00. She looked at the clock it was 8:30, half an hour until he returned what to do? She decided to go up to the attic and look around. The attic was dark and damp; she lit a candle and looked around. She spied a trunk almost hidden in the shadows the candle was throwing out. It was covered with a blanket of dust, she brushed off the dust and after it had settled she opened the trunk. The first thing she saw were many beautiful dresses, after removing theses she found the corner of a picture frame. It was piled under lots of clothes and was hard to remove but after getting it out she almost dropped it. It was a picture of her mother and father, with Will's mother and another man that must have been Will's father, and there were two little kids hugging each other that must be Will and her. Just then she heard the attic stair creek and footsteps come near, she spun around and found herself face to face with Will. She almost dropped the picture for the second time, she quickly held out the picture "Here take a look at this, I found it in this trunk I hope you don't mind that I was looking around". Will took the picture and studied it very hard. Then he looked confused; "If this is my family and that is your family then the kids must be us". He sounded as if he was trying to understand it but hadn't. "Yes this is us, read what it says on the back," Lyra said only then looking at the back of the frame. There was a note on the back that read " Have fun on your trip, Lyra will miss Will very much so please stay in touch". Lyra studied the picture harder and noticed that the house they were standing in front of was hers. It all made sense Will's mother had died because this wasn't her world, and Will would die if he didn't get back soon. They slowly went downstairs and Lyra explained it all, even admitting to have been spying on him. Will also had a confession to make, he had been spying on her since they had left each other. Lyra knew that they had to go back to her world soon or she would get sick, so they got all of the stuff that will needed, and some things he just wanted very much, and left his house. When they got to Lyra's house will put all of his stuff in the guestroom and as they left for the Chinese restaurant she knew that it was all going to be all right.  
The End  
********************************  
That's ALL   
Ok thanks for reading please review!!!!!!!!  
  
  



End file.
